1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to the storage and identification of biopsy samples. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing and identifying multiple biopsy samples wherein the sources of the samples are accurately recorded. The invention has particular utility in the collection of cervical biopsy samples, although it is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
Biopsy is a common procedure in modern medical practice. A biopsy is the removal and examination, usually microscopic, of tissue (a biopsy sample) from the living body in order to establish a diagnosis. Biopsy samples may be taken in several ways, for example by suction, scraping, coring, puncture, etc. In all cases, however, the samples must be stored in a container with a fixative and an accurate record made of the source of the sample. The samples may then be sent to a pathologist for examination. Since the pathologist deals with many biopsy samples, accurate documentation regarding the source of each sample must be maintained at all times.
In many cases it is necessary or desirable to take several biopsy samples from specific locations in a single organ. This is particularly so in the case of cervical biopsies where samples are typically taken at several sites on the cervix. This is most often accomplished through a procedure of moving a biopsy forceps instrument to a desired location, noting the location, obtaining the biopsy, withdrawing the instrument from the biopsy site, and placing the individual biopsy sample in a fixative vial which is labeled and closed. This procedure is repeated several times until sufficient biopsies are obtained. In the cervical biopsy procedure, the practitioner must take extreme care to make and preserve accurate records (e.g., by manual notation of data on charts and paperwork accompanying each sample) regarding the source and orientation (e.g., clock orientation) of each sample in relation to the location on the cervix (e.g., internal os, central, and peripheral to os locations) where the sample was taken. This is because the pathologist makes a diagnosis by examining the several samples in consideration of their specific locations on the cervix. In addition, the separate vials must be kept together and a copy of the sample records placed in the file of the patient. During the course of this procedure, it is always possible that a vial will be mislabeled or lost and that a record will be inaccurate or lost.
It should be appreciated that the entire biopsy procedure is a rather lengthy and tedious one due to the lengthy procedure required for each biopsy sample, and due to the necessity of obtaining several individual biopsies and placing them in individual containers. As disclosed in related U.S. Ser. No. 08/189,937, instruments are becoming available which can obtain several biopsy samples without the necessity of removing each biopsy sample from the instrument prior to obtaining additional biopsies. However, while such an instrument will decrease the length of the procedure, the procedure still necessitates the use of numerous vials which must be separately labeled and kept together. Furthermore, subsequent retrieval of the biopsy samples from the vials for diagnosis by a pathologist is a messy and potentially time consuming procedure.